Goodbye Hot Tubs, Hello Kakashi
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Naruto came out of the closet to his friends a week prior to their trip to the hot tubs for relaxation. However, his friends feel awkward and uncomfortable around Naruto. He leaves the spa to walk around Konoha, only to find Kakashi inviting him to dinner. [Now A Two-Shot] [Naruto X Kakashi]
1. NaruKaka One-Shot

**Naruto is sixteen in this. That would make Kakashi twenty-nine. For those of you who like details.**

The guys laughed loudly, walking through the double doors of the spa. The group of seven were going to spend a relaxing day in the hot tubs inside. Lee rushed up to the receptionists' desk, "Good afternoon!"

"Hi, what can I do for you?" A woman asked him, smiling.

"Is the large hot tub open for people today?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, it has to be cleaned out, but we do have two of the smaller hot tubs avaliable."

Neji walked up behind his teammate, "How many people are allowed in both of them?"

"Only three people are allowed in each because those kind of hot tubs are much smaller than the rest." She stated, "Will you be taking those rooms?"

"Yeah, we'll take them." Kiba smirked, having appeared a second earlier. They paid for the room for about an hour and a half. The group of seven stare at each other. The Inuzuka teenager groaned lowly, "Okay, so there are only two rooms and will only be able to hold three people. There are seven of us. How are we going to do this?"

As his words we said, six eyes glanced quickly and somewhat discreetly at Naruto who gave a curious look at them all. "What?" He asked, eyebrows high on his face in question.

"N-Nothing!" Kiba laughed sheepishly, an embarrassed blush on his face, "So…" The conversation just became all the more awkward.

"What Kiba's trying to say is that one of us is going to have to leave because there won't be enough room for them." Shino stated.

Shikamaru shook his head, pointing to himself and Choji, "Our moms made us go. They called us lazy and told us to go hang out with our other friends. We can't go home or they'll give us an earful. Troublesome women."

"Guy-sensei said that relaxing is a great way to exercise your body." Lee responded enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm straight so-" Kiba mumbled quietly, as the six eyes glanced at Naruto again.

He bit his lip and nodded slowly, "I see how it is. Have fun in the hot tubs." Naruto left the spa, fists clenched together as tears pricked his eyes. He didn't _dare_ let them fall. The blond haired teenager sighed quietly, walking aimlessly around the town. It's funny, really, that Naruto was the one to suggest going to the hot tubs and yet, he's the one that has to leave.

He just _had_ to come out of the closet a week prior.

Everyone was very accepting with Naruto being gay, but he knew that there would be some awkwardness between him and his guy friends. He should have known! His friends knew him all too well. No one would have known he was gay if he hadn't told them. Then why? Naruto's friends guess it was because he had a crush on someone. While they were right, Naruto wouldn't ever tell them who he liked. Therefore, those six people he left back at the spa probably thought it was one of them. They were embarrassed to have a gay friend and they didn't want to be in a hot tub near him. They probably thought that he was going to touch them somewhere they didn't want to be touched. Just because he spent three years with the most perverted author on this planet and had the most perverted Jonnin sensei doesn't mean that he is a pervert!

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by an eye smile like no other. His heart fluttered slightly. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted, "What's up?

"Uh…" The blond haired Jinchuriki had to blink a few times to regain his composure, "Nothing much."

The silver haired Jonnin looked around, "Where are the other guys? I thought you all were relaxing at the spa?"

A growl erupted low in his throat, "They are. I'm not."

"What?" He asked, honestly curious.

"There were only two hot tubs left and it only allowed three people in one hot tub. There were six of us, so one of us had to leave." Naruto pointed to himself, "I am the one who had to leave."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "Why?"

He sighed, "If you recall last week, you'll remember that I came out of the closet."

"So?"

" _So_ , the guys are all mortified to get in the same swimming vicinity as me." Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his student's shoulder, "Well, since your evening is over, want to hang out with me? I'm about to go eat dinner."

 _'Did he just ask me out on a date? No, you idiot, why would Kakashi-sensei ask me out on a date? But is he? Dammit, Naruto, get a hold of yourself!'_ The blond haired teenager thought bitterly. His teacher was giving him a strange look. He chuckled sheepishly, "Sure. Where to?"

"The barbeque place, nothing special." He stated, giving Naruto an eye-smile. The two started to walk towards the restaurant, basking in a silence that didn't bother either them. Okay, so maybe it was bothering Naruto, but that was just due to the quickening pace of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach. He kept telling himself that this wasn't a date, that Kakashi didn't like him, but he couldn't help himself.

Kakashi opened the door for his student, letting the blond walk in first. A waitress fixed her dress before smiling at the two, ushering them to sit down at a booth where each sat on a different side. She pulled out a notebook, "Hello, my name is Morria and I'll be your waitress today. What would you two like to drink today?"

"Lemonade please." Naruto responded politely.

"Water is fine." His teacher stated, giving the woman an eye smile. Morria left to get their drinks. Kakashi turned to his student, "You okay? You're extremely quiet this evening."

He chuckled, looking down at his hands, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

He stared questioningly at Naruto, "Mind sharing?"

"I guess." Naruto shrugged, "Does being gay mean that I'll lose my friends?" Kakashi couldn't help himself, he started laughing. An embarresed blush rose on the blond haired teenager's face, "It's not funny, Kakashi-sensei! I'm being serious, am I going to lose my friends because of my sexuality?"

He smiled, "Naruto, you're not going to lose your friends, I promise."

"Well, at this rate, it sure seems that way!" He huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, "I just don't want something as simple as my sexuality to get in the way of my friendships. Do you think I should just say that I was joking?"

"No." Kakashi's response was stern and serious, much different from his mood earlier, "Naruto, you won't lose your friends. Sure, it's going to take some time for everyone to be accustomed to your bid reveal, but they will still support you. Your friends care about you and they wouldn't let a simple thing like sexuality get in the way of that. You just have to trust them."

Naruto's bottom lip quivered as he tried to blink the tears from coming back, "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm just telling you the truth." He smiled brightly.

"Here you are!" The cheerful voice from the waitress caught their attention as she set down their drink.

Kakashi and Naruto laughed loudly, their food having had already been done. They talked about anything and everything at that small table for two. They relished in memories and funny moments. It was refreshing to speak so freely about what's happened in the past. However, when the food was paid for and they stood outside of the restaurant, the two found that they didn't want to end their fun. There was still too much to talk and laugh about. Naruto smiled brightly up at his sensei, "Want to take a walk?"

"Gladly." Kakashi gave him an eye smile that showed his joy. The two walked in pleasant silence, staring up at the stars as the remaining people in the streets started to go home for the night. They ended up walking aimlessly through Konoha, waltzing right into the forest. It was probably nearing ten in the afternoon by now, but neither felt tired enough to leave the company of the other. Kakashi poked his student's shoulder, "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?" He hummed, staring up at the older male.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

Naruto smiled, "Sure!"

"Last week, you told all of your friends that you were gay. It was very out of the blue, especially for someone like you. A lot of your friends thought you were joking, but I could tell that you were being serious. I would have never guessed that you were gay if you hadn't told everyone. Your secret was so well kept that no one could have possibly known." Kakashi stated, "My point is that you wouldn't reveal that you were gay unless you had a crush on someone and planned on telling him. You openly revealed a secret you could have kept for years. I'm just wondering who you could possibly have a crush on?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds, looking down at the ground, "I really didn't want to reveal who I liked for a few months, but I guess now is as good as ever." The silver haired Jonnin stared confusedly at the blush growing on his student's face. He gulped, taking in a deep breath. "I have liked this person since I met him. He's really funny and has a very sarcastic humor that annoys me to death, but it makes me laugh. He's had a troubling past, even if he never told me all the details, I can tell. He is a strong person, but also quite lazy. He doesn't like to eat around people, that little fucker." Naruto laughed heartedly, "He's really kind and so generous. He is a pervert and I don't mind calling him out for it. I'm pretty sure you know who it is."

Kakashi's face started to heat up, "Y-You've had a crush on me since we met?"

His blue eyes looked so determined as he nodded, "Kakashi-sensei, I know that this could be considered as wrong; a student loving his sensei and the age difference, but I really like you. I have never felt like this about anyone else in my life. I would really like to be your boyfriend, but if you don't swing that way, that's okay…"

The silver haired Jonnin was beyond shocked, his heart racing a mile a minute. The words he'd said were heartwarming and he couldn't help, but smile. "Naruto." He started, "You know, this definitely _could_ be considered wrong; a sensei loving his student, how amusing. Your feelings are reciprocated and I accept being your boyfriend."

Naruto's eyes widened as tears came to his eyes once again, "You're not joking?"

"Why would I?" He questioned.

He started to laugh hysterically, hopping up to hug his sensei – now boyfriend – tightly, "This is the best day of my life!"

"I thought the first day you had ramen was the best day of your life." Kakashi hugged back, chuckling lowly.

"Sorry, but ramen comes second!" Naruto sighed contently, "I love you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I love you too, Naruto." Kakashi grinned, feeling his heart swell.


	2. Two-Shot?

**A/N – This is a bad continuation of the story. Sorry… however, you get some pretty okay M-rated banging. This is my second attempt to make a yaoi fanfiction (yaoi as in two male characters having sex) but is the only one I'm going to keep posted on my page. Please understand that I suck at writing sex scenes. Later.**

* * *

They honestly felt bad. They felt shameful for even considering that Naruto would touch one of them while in the hot tubs. Kiba felt awful about pointing out the obvious that Naruto was the only gay one there and that it would be weird for the rest of them. Shikamaru and Choji felt bad about not going with Naruto when he left the hot springs that day. Lee and Neji have thought about going to talk to him but felt too ashamed to go and speak to him. Shino had no probably with Naruto being gay but thought that it would be awkward to be around him in a hot spring while naked which was a mistake now. They all felt so guilty and wanted to apologize. However, no one could find Naruto. It was like he had fallen off the face of the Earth. They hoped that he was okay, wherever he went.

Unbeknownst to them all, Naruto wasn't doing okay. He was doing great!

* * *

Kakashi was aware of the drool leaving out the side of his mouth, leaving him looking like some sort of crazed beast. He wished that he could just wipe it away and never speak about it again, but he couldn't. He was in a predicament of sorts. The Jonnin's hands were bound high above his head on the pole behind him in one of the training grounds while his body was barren of any clothes. He knew that he could simply just break them with a flick of his wrist but, he could not bring himself to end the show.

By show, he meant Naruto.

Watching the blond-haired man with wide eyes as he was having fun without him. Kakashi whined slightly about it in the beginning, but was now coming to terms with it and continued to watch like a hawk. He watched his boyfriend crawl up to him, stopping before touching any part of Kakashi's body which made him frustrated. Naruto gave him a very sexy smirk while licking the side of his mouth; danger and lust written in his eyes. He started to unzip the orange jacket you could always find on his person. He did it in such a way, so slow and mesmerizing, that Kakashi had felt himself becoming hot and bothered. The silver-haired man had to bite his lip to stop from groaning or moaning, whichever came first. Though it had felt like hours until the jacket finally slid off Naruto's shoulders, it was only a few seconds. The man making him feel this way seemed to know this from the look on Kakashi's face. Only a fishnet shirt remained, showing his perky nipples through it. He wanted to look away but couldn't tear his eyes away from how amazing and hot Naruto looked only partial undressed.

Naruto leaned in at that point, chuckling deep and low in his ears. The Jonnin couldn't help but let the sigh out of his mouth, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine as he let the man pull away from him to continue his strip teasing. And continue is what he did. A blush had started to rise on Naruto's face as he fingered with the fishnet shirt. It crinkled under his touch. He pulled at the bottom with a few fingers on one hand, crawling upwards with it. He stared at Kakashi with lust-filled eyes as his boyfriend enjoyed the show. His raised member was evidence of this enjoyment. Naruto couldn't help but smirk and slowly rise the shirt higher. By this point, the man's seal could be seen and all Kakashi wanted to do was lick it. He felt the little self-control he had for such an act disappearing; all he wanted was for this to go on quicker. Sensing this, Naruto quickly pulled the shirt away, revealing a toned chest. Kakashi moaned at seeing it after the little show, toes curling in the grass. He was growing impatient.

Naruto smirked. Fingers started to trail up his nude chest, brushing a nipple and messing around with his Adam's apples on his way up. Those nimble and thin appendages that were starting to drive Kakashi crazy were starting to rub those red lips of his, Naruto's wet lips. A tongue flicked out to greet the digit, running it along the underside. It greeted the appendage inside to continue the show for his beloved. Kakashi's breath hitched, unconsciously biting his lip and arching his back. His eyes never left Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sucked on his finger, closing his eyes as he did so. His other hand started to crawl downwards, Kakashi's eyes bouncing between the two hands, deciding which looked more important. Another finger was added to Naruto's mouth as the other hand finally reached his pants. The silver-haired man looked in anticipation, cheeks becoming darker in pigment. The unbuttoning process took longer than was expected, but nonetheless, it was done. The bulge in Naruto's pants couldn't be ignored as Kakashi placed his full attention on it. Fingers dipped underneath the man's underwear, going deeper and deeper until his hand had fully been captured by it. Kakashi could feel the whine leaving his mouth at not being able to see what was happening behind the clothes. Naruto's chuckle appeared again, double digits leaving his mouth with a pop. He quickly did away with his pants and underwear, leaving Kakashi drooling in anticipation.

A hand wrapped around the head of Naruto's penis, fingers playing around with the slit. A sigh left the blond-haired man's mouth, dipping his head back in delight. Kakashi watched like a hawk, aware that he was breathing heavily. This damned show was driving him nuts. Naruto's hand started to move up and down the shaft, creating a friction that started to make him moan. One of his blue eyes started to shut in such pleasure. "Kakashi~" He called out, starting a decent pace that would allow him to keep up the act for a longer period. The Jonnin groaned, trying to rub himself without the use of his hands. He wanted to do away with these ropes around his wrists. Naruto stuck his tongue out, panted heavily with lust in every breath. He rocked his hips to the pace he had set himself in the beginning while picking up the speed every now and then. Kakashi's problem was only growing and increasing as time went on.

"N-Naruto~ P-Please?" He groaned out as the performance continued.

Said man seemed to only ignore him, picking up his pace. Naruto's back arched, using his other arm to support himself. Open-mouthed moans left him as he continued. Cum was starting to leak out of his member, the pleasure starting to build a pit inside of him. His face was fully red, both eyes screwed shut as he increased his speed again. Naruto was saying Kakashi's name repeatedly like a mantra as he was getting closer and closer. After a few fast movements of his wrists, he came all over his and Kakashi's chests, moaning loud and proud. Kakashi felt himself going harder at the sight, a breathless man panting his name with the evidence of his mistreating in the vicinity.

Even after cumming not that long ago, Naruto was still hard. He crawled over to Kakashi, hands reaching to undo the ropes tying his wrists. Once undone, the silver-haired man found himself wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders and his legs around said man's waist. He grinned, "Eager, are we?"

Kakashi blushed, rolling his head to the side, "J-Just get on with it, okay?"

Naruto shook his head, grin becoming larger before attacking his boyfriend's necks with hickeys. Kakashi moaned, tilting his head for a better angle. While enjoying the contact, he could feel something touching his rectum. He glanced down through lidded eyes as Naruto continued to attack his neck with kisses seeing that one of his boyfriend's hands were missing. One single probe told him exactly where it was. He sighed at the contact in his nether regions, clinging onto Naruto tightly. A single digit started to advance into him. Although tight, Kakashi did not feel any pain, having already done this a ton of times with his beloved. He rocked his hips, allowing the muscles in his ass to relax. Naruto slid his finger all the way in, rubbing the insides slightly. The silver-haired man moaned, head falling backward in pleasures. The man above him started to suck on his Adam's apple, letting his teeth graze the skin a few times. Kakashi didn't know what to do with all this pleasure, especially after another digit had entered him. He moaned out Naruto's name a few times, pressing himself down on his appendages to get them deeper inside of him. He started to breathe heavier than before, knees shaking in desire. Naruto's fingers started scissoring inside of him, stretching out the muscles inside his ass. At this moment, Kakashi found himself forgetting everything and only focusing on this pleasure. He loved when his boyfriend would do this to him, unravel him into a moaning mess.

The fingers suddenly removed themselves from his rectum. Like all the other times, Kakashi couldn't help but groan at the disappearance of those digits. Naruto responded by kissing him passionately, getting in position while doing so. A tongue invaded his mouth, Naruto's starting to dance with his. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, feeling the head of the other's penis near his ass. Naruto's tongue ventured inside his mouth. Kakashi groaned with such impatience, rolling his hips to tell his boyfriend that he was ready and wanted this show to go on. Naruto broke away the kiss to watch the other man's reaction. He took a deep breath, quickly sliding in all the way. A loud, long, and a rather sexy moan of instant pleasure left Kakashi's mouth, eyes screwing shut. Naruto grinned, starting to move in and out at a rather slow pace. The pleasure was already building up from the show, foreplay before the good part, and now this; he felt like he was going to blow any moment. It also didn't help that the look on his lover's face was enough to make his insides churn in passion.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto had leaned down, whispering lovelies into his ear. Kakashi shuddered, redness spreading across his face. The blond-haired man started to pick up the pace. All sensible thought in Kakashi's mind jumped out at that moment, leaving a moaning and panting mess in its wake. The younger male above him knew this and just kept going faster.

"Ahhh! N-Naruto~" The silver-haired Jonnin suddenly shouted out, eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Naruto smirked, angling himself to hit a certain spot. Kakashi kept babbling, begging his lover to keep going faster, harder. In and out, the Jinchuriki followed his teacher's advice and kept at it. It was slowly becoming overbearing. Something was building up in Kakashi that needed desperate release. Naruto could see this, hand reaching out for the twitching cock in between the two of them. Kakashi gave a loud moan, only last a few rubs from the hand and the thrusts in his ass. He came all over the two of them, squeezing down hard on Naruto as he went out. The blond-haired man panted heavily, eyes shutting quickly as he flooded his teacher's ass with his own cum.

After about a minute or two, Naruto finally pulled out, flopping down beside the silver-haired man who was basking in an after-sex glow. He stared with a smirk, giving the man a few more minutes of relaxation. Kakashi turned to him, "T-That… ha… that was _fun_!"

Naruto chuckled, cuddling up in his lover's larger arms, "Glad you liked it."

A blush started to creep up the Jonnin's face, "Can we… you know…"

"Do it again?" He supplied, eyes already darkening with lust. Kakashi sheepishly nodded, looking away. Naruto rolled his eyes, already climbing on top of him with a sexy look on his face. "I love you." He whispered in the older man's ear.

Kakashi shuddered, arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulder, "I love you, too." They shared a passionate kiss as they picked up from where they left off a few minutes ago.


End file.
